dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Hyun Joong
Profile *'Name:' 김현중 / Kim Hyun Joong (Kim Hyeon Jung) *'Japanese name:' キムヒョンジュン / Kimu Hyon Jun *'Nickname:' Baby, dog and cow *'Profession:' Actor, model, composer, singer and MC *'Birthdate:' 1986-Jun-06 *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 182cm *'Weight:' 68kg *'Star sign:' Gemini *'Chinese Zodiac:' Tiger *'Blood type:' B *'Family:' Father, mother, older brother and son *'Talent agency:' KEYEAST About Kim Hyun Joong Kim Hyun Joong was born on July 6, 1986; he was raised in Seoul, South Korea. When he was in junior high school, to help support his family financially, he started to work a few part-time jobs. One of these part-time jobs was as a waiter in a family restaurant in Jamsil-dong; his grades suffered as a result. In contrast, he had had excellent grades in elementary school, being a very diligent student. In his late teens, he took a very conscious decision to drop out of high school. The motive behind this decision was that he wanted to dedicate his life entirely to music. He was 18 years old at the time, and he was able to start laying the groundwork of a musical career by performing in a youth band. The youth band was comprised of several of Kim Hyung Joong's friends from church and it was named "aksuseu". He was also working in part-time jobs and with little free time for himself he started auditioning. He got his first chance to be in the music spotlight after being selected as member of the boy band SS501. TV Shows *At the Moment.. (KBS W, 2018) *Inspiring Generation (KBS2, 2014) *City Conquest (2013) cancelled *Dream High (KBS2, 2011, ep1) cameo *Mischievous Kiss (MBC, 2010) *Boys Over Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *Spotlight (MBC, 2008) cameo *Hotelier (TV Asahi, 2007, ep7) cameo *Can Love Be Refilled? (KBS2, 2005) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005, ep208) TV Show Theme Songs *''Just for My Love'' - At the Moment.. OST (2018) *''When Today Passes'' - Inspiring Generation OST (2014) *''If You Are Like Me'' - The Marriage Plot OST (2012) *''One More Time'' - Mischievous Kiss OST (2010) *''My Head is Bad (Acoustic Ver.)'' - Boys Over Flowers OST (2009) *''A Thing Called Happiness'' - Boys Over Flowers OST (2009) *''Making a Lover'' with SS501 - Boys Over Flowers OST (2009) *''My Head is Bad'' with SS501 - Boys Over Flowers OST (2009) Variety Shows *K-Pop Star Captivating the World (MBC, 2013) *Barefooted Friends (SBS, 2012) *We Got Married (MBC, 2008) (Season 1 Ep. 9-38 with Hwang Bo (황보)) Movies *Pie Story (2006) voice actor Concerts/Tours *'Kim Hyun Joong 1st Tour In Japan 2011' *November 09 - Osaka - Osaka International Conference Hall *November 11 - Sapporo - Sapporo Civic Center *November 12 - Sendai - Power Center *November 15 - Hiroshima - Alsok Hall *November 16 - Yokohama - Yokohama National Assembly Hall *November 19-20 - Tokyo - Tokyo International Convention And Exhibition Center *November 23 - Fukuoka - Fukuoka International Conference Hall *'Kim Hyun Joong Japan Major Debut Premium Live 2012' *February 05 - Yokohama - Yokohama Gymnasium *'Kim Hyun Joong Japan Tour "Unlimited" 2013' *January 06 - Kobe - Kobe World Memorial Hall *January 09 - Saitama - Saitama Super Arena *January 11-12 - Aichi - Nagoya International Conference Main Hall *January 14 - Shizuoka - Act City Hamamatsu *January 16 - Miyagi - Sendai Sun Plaza *January 26 - Kagawa - Kagawa Prefectural Museum *January 28-29 - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Sun Palace *February 06-07 - Osaka - Osaka International Conference Hall *March 03 - Tokyo - Yoyogi Arena *March 05 - Hokkaido - Sapporo Art Museum *March 24-25 - Hiroshima - Hiroshima Cultural Center *'Kim Hyun Joong World Tour "Fantasy" 2014' *June 28 - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium *July 05 - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Industrial And Commercial Exhibition Hall *July 29-30 - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Gymnasium *August 05 - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo Hall *August 09 - Hiroshima, Japón - Hiroshima Prefectural Synthesis Gymnasium *August 16 - Shangai, China - Shangai Grand Stage *August 30 - Guangzhou, China - Guangzhou Stadium *Septemeber 07 - Lima, Perú - Anfiteatro Del Parque De La Exposición *September 19 - Beijing, China - Railway Station Workers Stadium *September 24 - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome *'Kim Hyun Joong Japan Tour "Gemini" 2015' *January 27-28 - Yokohama - Yokohama International Conference Hall *January 31 - Ishikiwa - Kanazawa Opera Hall *February 03 - Miyagi - Sendai Sun Plaza *February 05 - Aichi - Nagoya International Conference Hall *February 08 - Niigata - Niigata Prefectural Assembly Hall *February 09 - Fukuoka - Fukuoka International Convention Center *February 10 - Hiroshima - Ueno Gakuen Hall *February 12 - Kagawa - Kagawa Prefectural Assembly Hall *February 14 - Osaka - Osaka International Conference Hall *February 18-20 - China - Makuhari Messe Hall *'Kim Hyun Joong Japan Tour "Inner Core" 2017' *June 07 - Shizuoka - Shizuoka Citizens Cultural Hall *June 13 - Osaka - Orix Theatre *June 16 - Aichi - Nippon Shogakui City Municipal Hall *June 22 - Miyagi - Sendai Sun Plaza *June 24 - Niigata - Niigata Telsa *June 27 - Saitama - Omiya Sonic City Hall *June 29 - Hiroshima - Hiroshima Cultural Academy Hall *June 30 - Osaka - Grand Cube Osaka Main Hall *July 03 - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Sun Palace *July 05-06 - Kanagawa - Pacifico Yokohama National Convention Hall *July 08 - Kagawa - Sunport Takamatsu Crear Hall *July 10 - Oita - Beppu Beacon Plaza Philharmonia Hall *July 13 - Hokkaido - Wakuwaku Holiday Hall *July 17 - Iwate - Morioka Civic Cultural Hall *July 19 - Chiba - Ichikawa City Cultural Center *July 22 - Tochigi - Tochigi Prefectural Integrated Cultural Centre *July 24 - Hyogo - Kobe International Hall *'Kim Hyun Joong World Tour "HAZE" 2017-2018' *December 02 - Seoul, South Korea - Korea University Hwajeong Gymnasium *February 17 - Bolivia - Jaime Laredo Theater *February 20 - Chile - Coliseum Theater *February 23 - Mexico - Frontón México Endorsements *Lotte Duty Free (2014) *Justin Davis Jewels (2013) *Lotte Duty Free - with Choi Ji Woo (2013) *Aeon COOLISHFACT (2012) *Center Pole (2012) *Slim Beauty House (2012) *DK Sidra - with Park Shin Hye (2012) *The Face Shop, The Smim - with Seohyun (2011) *Aeon's Heatfact (2011) *Lotte Duty Free (2011) *The Face Shop BB Cream - with Park Min Young (2011) *Coupang Spring Campaign (2011) *Hang Ten (2011-12) *The Face Shop - with Seohyun (2011) *Samsung Card , Why Not? (2010) *Basic House Fall - with Yoon Eun Hye (2010) *Basic House Summer - with Yoon Eun Hye (2010) *Basic House Spring - with Yoon Eun Hye (2010) *I'm David (2010) *MVIO Spring (2010) *Tony Moly (2009) *T.I For Men (2009) *Basic House (2009) *Le Coq Sportif with SS501 (2009) *MVIO (2009) *Samsung Card (2009) *Hotsun Chicken (2009) *Dinamic Kin (2009) *Anycall Agent M - with Lee Min Ho & UEE (2009) *Anycall Magic Hole - with Lee Min Ho & UEE (2009) *Samsung Anycall Jet (2009) *Samsung Anycall Haptic Pop - with Kim Bum, Lee Min Ho & Kim Joon (2009) *NongShim Ramen (2008) *Converse (2008) *Elite Uniform - with SS501 & Yoona (2007) *Lotte Milkshake - with SS501 (2006) *Mighty Mac - with SS501 (2006) *Samsung Anycall Blue Black - with Moon Geun Young (2005) Recognitions *'2014 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' Most Searched Asian Artist *'2014 45th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Most Popular Actor (TV) (Inspiring Generation) *'2013 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' Most Searched Asian Artist *'2013 Korean Entertainment Awards in Japan:' Male Solo Singer *'2013 Okinawa Movie Festival:' Creator's Factory Best Actor Award (Lucky Guy MV) *'2012 Mnet K-Pop Idol Championship:' Gold Medal *'2012 Tower Records' K-Pop Lovers! Awards:' Single Daesang (Grand Prize) (Heat) *'2012 Asia Song Festival Awards:' Best Asian Artist Award *'2012 Asia Song Festival Awards:' Best Artist Award - South Korea *'2012 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' Most Popular Artist of the Decade *'2012 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' Asia's Top Buzz Solo Artist *'2012 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' Taiwan's Top Buzz Solo Artist *'2012 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' Hong Kong's Top Buzz Solo Artist *'2012 Miguhui Awards:' Most Popular Overseas Singer *'2011 MTN (Bloomberg TV):' Best CF Model *'2011 Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Best Male Solo Artist (Break Down from "Break Down") *'2011 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' Asia's Top Buzz Solo Artist *'2011 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' Korea's Top Buzz Solo Artist *'2011 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' Taiwan's Top Buzz Solo Artist *'2011 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' Hong Kong's Top Buzz Solo Artist *'2011 Style Icon Awards:' People's Choice Award *'2010 Style Icon Awards:' Popularity Award *'2010 Sky Perfect TV Awards:' Best Dresser Award *'2010 Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Most Influential Star *'2010 MBC Drama Awards:' Popularity Award (Mischievous Kiss) *'2010 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' The Best Search Asia Buzz Award 2010 *'2010 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' Taiwan's Top Buzz Korean Artist *'2010 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' Hong Kong's Top Buzz Korean Artist *'2009 2nd Korea Junior Star Awards:' TV Drama Newcomer Award (Boys Over Flowers) *'2009 Seoul International Drama Awards:' Most Popular Actor Award (Boys Over Flowers) *'2009 45th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Most Popular Actor (TV) (Boys Over Flowers) *'2009 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' Asia's Top Buzz Male Artist *'2009 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' Taiwan's Top Buzz Korean Artist *'2009 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' Korea's Top Buzz Male Artist *'2008 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Best Couple Award (with Hwang Bo (황보)) (We Got Married) *'2008 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Best Brand of the Year Special Award ((with We Got Married cast & crew)) (We Got Married) Trivia *'KPOP group:' Leader and eldest member of SS501 *'Instruments:' Vocals, guitar and piano *'Education:' Jamsil Elementary School, Jamsil Middle School, Yeongdong High School, (Dropout) Hanyang Technical High School, (Bachelor Degree) Kyonggi University Electronic Digital Music, Kyonggi University (College Degree) *'Hobbies:' Playing the guitar, piano, dancing, swimming, Basketball, Soccer *'Talents:' Playing the piano and guitar *'Religion:' Roman Catholic *'Motto:' "You can only live once" *'Languages:' Korean, Japanese, English, and Chinese *'Military Service:' May 12, 2015 - February 11, 2017 *'Fanclub name:' Hennessia (헤네치아) External Links *Official site *Official agency page *Profile (naver) Category:KSinger Category:KActor